The Sunny Afternoon and the Unspoken Promise
by Mlle Rose
Summary: Another day, another mundane activity, and something a little more. Could it be their bonds are growing stronger still? Just another cute story for our beloved Ludwig and Feliciano to be enjoyed with a side of "aww".


**Author's Note:** I have felt bad for essentially abandoning my fanfiction account, but in my own defense I'd rather not post things I am not sure of and when I'm busy it can be hard to be sure. And I don't really have an editor right now, so if there are bits that don't look right, that's why. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it anyhow!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I made this in a fit of fangirlism which will provide me with no profit.

* * *

"The Sunny Afternoon and the Unspoken Promise"

The afternoon was bright and cheery, a most perfect time to go for a walk – if it were not for the air headed Italian attached to his side. The three canines surrounding all watched Italy with a variety of expression, though none looked quite as frustratingly blank as Germany himself. The large man was doing his best to filter out Italy's chatter, but he could not erase it entirely. He was rather impressed with the way Italy did not seem to care that he was silent, but he wished the younger male would pick up on the habit.

"Its so big!" Italy laughed happily as they came to the open field next to the local park. Germany hummed his agreement while he unhooked the leashes. The three canines took off into the green ocean looking like four-legged, hairy Italies. In fact Germany was surprised Italy had not run off with them. He turned his eyes towards the young brunette only to have the other look away quickly.

"Is something wrong?" Germany lifted his eyebrows inquisitively.

Italy shook his head and looked back at Germany, "You just looked very..." Italy trailed off, unable to think of the right words to describe how Germany had looked. If only he had his paints with him – it would make a beautiful portrait. Germany was waiting for Italy, but when he saw the smile and wide, honest eyes he knew there was no more. He wasn't sure what that meant, but if Italy's expression was of any indication it was cause enough for a light blush to rise high on Germany's cheeks. It was gone as fast as he could turn to look away, back at his dogs.

The sun beat down from the clear sky forcing the two men to take measures against the heat. Italy was content to lay bare chested in the grass, deepening his tan further. Germany sat next to the lounging Italian with his uniform jacket folded next to him with a couple of bottles of water resting atop it.

"Aren't you hot with that uniform on?" Italy asked as he kicked off his shoes. One of the dogs had returned for a drink, the other two lay sprawled in the grass a few feet away – paused in mid-play.

"A little," admitted Germany while he poured water into his cupped hand so the dog could drink. He wiped the back of his neck with his wet hand when he was done.

"Why don't you take off your boots? Or your shirt? They're black! Everyone knows you don't wear black in the sun." Italy was sitting up now, his brown eyes fixed on Germany.

"Because I'm comfortable." Italy pouted a bit but accepted the blond's words. He fell back onto the grass, using his shirts as a pillow, and stared up at the blue sky. He was thinking about pasta (specifically what sort he'd make for dinner that night) and how it would be nice if Japan were there. But Japan was very modest and would not have liked to see Italy lay without a shirt on. He was also thinking about how he could paint Germany without having him know about it. They spent so much time together and he was used to telling Germany all about his art, in fact he really enjoyed telling him about it, and when he thought about it, Germany must have enjoyed it a little too: he was never kicked out for chatting about it. He would just have to work extra hard to keep the portrait a secret.

"What are you thinking about?" Germany inquired.

Italy looked over at the large man, "I was thinking about art." _And pasta_ he added to himself.

"You finished your last work a few days ago, didn't you?"

Italy was surprised Germany remembered that; he had seemed very busy and focused while Italy had gushed about how nicely the latest painting had turned out. "Yeah, I was thinking I'd give it to you." Italy felt himself blush, but he smiled so cheerfully he hoped Germany took it for a pleased and excited flush.

"R-really?" Germany's eyebrows drew upwards, surprised. Italy kind of liked how the larger man still had a hard time accepting that he had a friend.

Italy nodded his head, "of course! It would fit nicely, I think, in your place – and it'll help you remember that we're friends." The painting was of an Italian beach at dawn, with three figures watching the sun rise over the water.

Germany smiled at Italy appreciatively. Neither spoke now, allowing a silence to settle as they looked at each other. Italy could feel his heartbeat growing heavier, weighing him enough to cause a slight lean. He was a big flirt, that he would not deny: it was fun to go out and chat with a group of girls. But he had never felt as strongly for a woman before. At that moment he knew that he wanted to feel the touch of Germany's lips more than anything. He could imagine the strong arms circling his body and holding him. And there it was, Germany's face approaching him, one of the large, calloused hands rising in his peripheral...

A loud woof sounded, followed by another and a yip. One dog came to greet Germany, the other Italy, while the last one dashed around them all.

"O-Oi!" Germany sputtered as he tried to push away his shepherd as it continued to display its affection. Italy laughed girlishly while he accepted the kisses from the golden-haired dog, though he made sure his mouth remained clear.

"Calm down! _Heel_!" The last word was commanded in German bringing the three dogs to attention almost immediately. "Good," he smiled as he never did for any human, "now, are we ready to leave?" Italy wanted to be one of those dogs so that Germany would look at him that way. He also wanted to be the one to defy Germany and yell "never!" before running off to play some more. He wasn't ready to leave yet – they were having a good time. A pair of chocolate brown eyes bore witness to Italy's envious looks, but they were only a dog and there was only so much a dog could do. The three wagged their tails, two lolled their tongues, one continued to eye Italy. Germany was talking, not like Italy but in a quiet voice, vocalizing his thoughts while he organized the rest of the day. But Italy was not listening; Germany was not sitting beside him anymore, looking at him with intelligent, blue eyes. He watched the dogs as they got clipped back onto the ends of their leashes and jumped a bit when he saw Germany's hand reaching for him.

"You too, now: we've still got some training to do." Italy saw the curve on Germany's lips and the lightness in his gaze more than anyone else would have – he was an artists after all. He wanted to beam up at Germany, wanted to jump around and cheer, wanted to kiss those teasing lips...but instead he took hold of the offered hand and allowed Germany to effortlessly pull him to his feet.

"More training?" Italy groaned while pouting childishly.

"You're not nearly as good as you could be. We won't stop until you are my equal." Germany declared.

Italy gaped at Germany, "but that's insane! I'll never be as good as you!"

Germany raised his eyebrows at Italy, "is that so?" Italy found something odd in Germany's tone, something which made his heart beat excitedly within his chest. "Then I guess we have a lot of work to do! I will not be satisfied until you can stand on your own." Italy looked into Germany's bright eyes searchingly. Slowly, slowly, the brown eyes became as bright as the sun.

"I will work so long as there is pasta to set out for dinner!" He punched the air rather than cling to Germany. Last time Germany had wound up tangled in leashes and they had decided Italy should probably refrain from clinging during walks.

"That's a poor condition!" Germany frowned, but Italy was running ahead. Germany was forced to run as well for his three dogs became excited by Italy's energy. He would have brought them into line, but he figured it was good exercise for Italy to be running.

"I'll make you the best wurst meat sauce you've ever tasted!" Italy yelled back to Germany who smiled a content smile for his Italian companion.


End file.
